Beating the House
by Angevin1204
Summary: Sequel to Sleight of Hand set years in the future. A/U featuring Cassadines, Davis Women, Jeromes, julexis, samlexis
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : This is set a few years in the future and is a sequel to Sleight of Hand. And as it's set in the future, it's not following canon. Not sure how frequently I'll post, but feedback is a big motivator. Thanks to all who shared it on the last story!

* * *

 **The Test**

She darted in and out of rooms, looking for anything to distract her. After sorting the dirty clothes in and around Emma's hamper, Sam looked at her watch: three minutes left. She walked into Danny's room and straightened the Star Wars sheets that adorned his bed out of habit. Sam stopped herself mid-pull, remembering how much pride her kindergartener took in making his own bed "like a first-grader." She mussed up her efforts, returning the bed to the state that Danny left it-bedspread askew, nothing tucked in, but with pillows mostly aligned. It was perfect as it was.

Sam walked back towards the bathroom, slowly exhaling. This hadn't been the first test she'd taken since she'd moved in with Patrick, but those had been more hopeful exercises than anything else. There was always a symptom missing-an emptiness that told her she was willing a pregnancy to happen. But this time was different-she had the nausea, the tenderness, the exhaustion. The clincher had been her ear infection from the week prior. The only other time in her life she had one-save her childhood-was during her pregnancy with Lila.

Indeed, her confidence in a positive result halted her progress as she got to the bathroom door: should she wait for Patrick? Sam hadn't on any of the other tests, primarily because deep down she knew the test was more wishful than practical. They each wanted a child, but the wounds of the ones they had lost were always raw, and Sam felt guilty getting Patrick's hopes up only to crush them with a negative result.

She looked at the doorknob and turned it. As good as she felt, there was a gnawing doubt that crept in, and Sam decided if she was lucky-if somehow she miraculously could get pregnant for a second time-she would surprise Patrick with the news at the end of his shift. That way if she was wrong, she would be sparing him.

* * *

The ringing phone refocused Sam. She looked at the number she didn't recognize and saw the time. She'd been in the bathroom crying for at least 30 minutes. Danny would be home in a couple of hours and she needed to move it if she was to finish her errands by the time he came home.

Sam chided herself for her tears. The miracle she had been hoping for was here-she was pregnant. Seeing the positive sign elated her, and it was the first time a pregnancy felt perfect. In that moment she cursed herself for not waiting for Patrick. The two of them had built something beautiful, and this gift was as much his as hers. And what Sam had failed to anticipate was the sheer high of seeing those test results and knowing the future wasn't in doubt. She wasn't pregnant because of a fling with a mob kingpin. She wasn't living with the fear that her rapist was the father. It was with gorgeous, kind, funny, loving Patrick. They had each lost enough in their lives to know that finding each other and building their foursome into a family was luck enough. But this miracle felt like the universe was smiling at them-providing its own seal of approval.

Telling Patrick over the phone had been a non-starter, as was going to the hospital because he had a long surgery this morning. She was bursting to share the news with someone and weighed the betrayal of calling her mother or sister. That's when the tears started.

Things with Alexis were fine. They hadn't fought, but they also hadn't shared. There was a wall between them, and each brick was laid gradually. It started when Julian was arrested. Alexis had expressed no interest in the trial and was unwilling to discuss him no matter how much Sam pushed, using 'attorney/client privilege' as a shield for any questions about who did what to whom. Even when Sam tried to push her mother on how she was feeling emotionally, Alexis's replies were a combination of stony silence, pretending not to hear and distraction. These were all typical Alexis moves, and Sam may have been able to overlook them had they not been accompanied by her mother's lack of interest in Sam's feelings. Julian was her father, and although their relationship had its own challenges, Sam was devastated by her father's trial and subsequent conviction. But Alexis offered nothing, save a soothing, post-conviction hug, which her mother broke from almost as quickly as she had initiated it.

The trial itself severed further connections. Worried that he lacked a motive for Julian's framing of Ric, Scott pulled whatever connection he could. Ric was surprised when the line of questions during his testimony suddenly turned to the events that spurred and followed his divorce from Alexis. The District Attorney wildly miscalculated: Julian's reaction to learning that Ric had bedded and then framed his daughter led to a recess after Julian tried to spring over the defense table, leaving the jury no doubt that this day in court was-in fact-when Julian first learned of the affair.

Sam sat in the courtroom that day and listened as a fog descended over body, watching Ric's testimony like it was a car accident she was powerless to stop. The feeling of Patrick's hand over hers caused her to relax her grip on the arm of her chair, and she turned to where she knew Molly was sitting. But Julian's reaction distracted her, and when she turned back Molly was gone.

That day was two years ago, and neither she nor Molly had ever discussed it. Their relationship had cooled, with Molly skipping opportunities to return home when she was on break at Yale. The excuses were all fine-building houses in West Virginia for Habitat or summering as an intern at a law firm. But it was incredibly obvious she was avoiding the family, and Sam was pissed Alexis allowed it. Another brick in the wall of her relationship with her mother.

* * *

-"Thank you for waiting for me to eat. You didn't need to," Patrick leaned over to kiss Sam on the forehead.

-"Are you insane? This is heaven-eating in peace and quiet."

Patrick laughed. "So you're not a fan of feeding our children, huh?"

Sam shot him a look. "I don't mind feeding them. It's the wrestling and fighting that make me want to summon Mary Poppins."

He smiled, "But they're in bed now."

-"They are." She kissed his lips and then pulled two plates and put them in the sink. "So, why don't you go sit out in the living room while I clean up in here."

-"Got it. I'm on bar duty. I'm having a scotch-one for you?"

Sam shook her head. "No, I don't feel like scotch. I'm torn between wine or a G&T. Let me think about it?"

He nodded and left to play bartender.

She found him on the sofa, and she curled up next to him. Patrick lifted his arm around her.

-"How did the surgery go?"

-"Not well."

-"I'm sorry." She hugged him a little tighter.

He sighed. "You meet them before, and their families. And even though you know the odds, and that you can't fix everything you go in there and there's this moment where I see it all in my head...all the steps and I do them perfectly. And I see the end with them OK and healed."

Sam stayed silent, burying her head into his chest. On the rare occasions when things didn't go Patrick's way in the OR, he needed to talk them out.

Patrick sighed. "But I can't see all the problems in my head. Like the aneurysm hiding behind the tumor. So one surgery down and done, and we did everything we were supposed to do. But now he's got this ticking time bomb in his head." He finished his scotch. "I know it doesn't always go our way, but it's frustrating."

-"I know." She nodded at his empty glass. "Need another?"

He smiled. "Please. One finger this time-I gotta get up in the morning."

-"You're drinking the good stuff?"

-"Yup. Though I notice you're not drinking at all."

Sam returned with his glass. "Huh. And here I was thinking *I'm *the P.I."

-"You feeling OK?"

-"I feel fantastic."

-"Really?" He smiled and nuzzled against her ear. "You feel fantastic to me, too." Sam busted out laughing. "What?" Patrick asked with mock hurt. "That's one of my better lines."

-"That's probably the funniest part of all." They laughed together as he pulled her into him, kissing her slowly. "You know, as bad as work can be some days, I come home and it's amazing. This is the happiest I've ever been Sam."

Sam looked in his eyes and slowly smiled, the realization dawning on her. "Me, too."

-"I don't know what could make it better."

She smiled at him, "I do."

* * *

Sam looked around the pub for her mother. She had been nervous this dinner was another ambush where her mother tried to get her to warm up to Karl. However, when Alexis named the venue, Sam was relieved. She was unsure when her mother had started frequenting the small establishment, but it had been a regular spot-until she started dating the Baron. Clearly, he felt it beneath him, and Sam and Kristina knew that any meal here was one that would be free of her mother's companion.

The woman in question was seated, scrolling through her phone as she sipped what appeared to be bourbon. It was one of the marks her father had left on her mother: sadder eyes, a thinner frame and the occasional finger or two of Jeremiah Craig. She looked up from her phone to get the waitress's attention and her eyes fell to Sam. She smiled as she stood to hug her daughter, and Sam briefly felt a warmth she hadn't felt in some time. And then it was gone.

-"I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. I know I have this bourbon, but I was thinking about switching to wine. Any interest?"

-"No. None for me, thanks. I'm getting over a cold."

Sam watched as Alexis tried to hide her disappointment, and changed her mind. "One glass won't hurt. Let's do it."

Alexis smiled and ordered a Cab for each of them, and a salad for herself. Sam requested the a half-pound cheeseburger with fries with an enthusiasm that swayed her mother to reconsider and copy her daughter's order. As they waited for their food, Sam shared the latest Danny accomplishments, regaling her mother with tales of his latest soccer game. "Mom, I know you're busy, but he'd love it if you could make another game."

-"Of course, sweetheart. When's the next one?"

Alexis entered the date and time on her phone as Sam wondered what the excuse would be this time. She had long since stopped telling Danny Alexis would show at his games. His grandmother had canceled so many times that Sam stopped telling him she was coming. If Alexis did show up, it would be a surprise for Danny...and also for Sam.

-"You know I was thinking, Mom. Maybe Danny and I could come out to Wyndamere on Saturday."

-"Of course! Bring Patrick and Emma, too. You can have a picnic. Just let me know and I'll make sure the kitchen has whatever you need."

Sam shook her head. "No, Mom. The purpose would be to see you. Danny misses you. He loves the boat ride over, and I thought we could show him the horses again. You know he loves that." Sam watched as her mother sat quietly. "I was thinking just the three of us."

Her mother smiled. "Ah yes. Patrick and Victor. Well, you can tell Patrick it's safe. Victor is away right now. London, I think."

-"Mom, you're not getting it. I just want Danny and me to spend some time with you."

Alexis started to respond, when the waitress brought their food. "This looks delicious, thank you."

Sam looked at her plate and felt a wave of nausea rise. Onions. Someone put raw onions on the plate. She used her fork to pick them up one by one and place them in her napkin.

-"Oh my God." The sound of her mother's voice pulled her eyes to her direction. She watched as Alexis's eyes darted to the onions and the full glass of wine. "Stand up."

-"What is it?"

-"Samantha," a huge smile started to spread across her mother's face. "Stand up." Sam stood for her mother's inspection. Alexis placed her hand on her forehead before looking down at her daughter's shirt. "That's a little peasant blouse for you, isn't it?" She took her daughter's face in her hands. "How many weeks?"

-"How did you know?"

-"I'm your mother, I just know." Alexis grabbed her into a hug and her eyes were wide. "Really? *Really*?" She squealed as Sam nodded yes, drawing the attention of some of the patrons. "How many weeks?"

-"I think around ten. I'm going for the sonogram this week."

Alexis wiped a tear from her cheek as she sat back down. "I'm so happy for you and Patrick."

Sam was overwhelmed by her mother's reaction. It was more than she'd seen from her in years. "Me too, Mom." She smiled. "Really. How did you know?"

-"The onions, obviously. How many meals from Kelly's did we have to send back because of onions? God, or having to pick them out of the Chinese food? Let me just say, I hope Patrick knows how to find them...that poor, poor man."

Her daughter laughed, "OK, OK. I wasn't *that* bad."

-"Samantha, my darling. My love. My first-born: you were exactly that bad." Alexis quickly changed the subject. "So do your sisters know?"

Sam was quiet. "Krissy knows."

-"Have you tried-"

-"-there's no point, Mom." Sam sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. She's home in a couple weeks for Thanksgiving. I'll tell her then."

-"You're going to see her? That's great!"

-"I'm assuming. I mean Kristina is cooking dinner at their house." Sam watched as her mother made a puzzled expression. "I mean, that *is* where we're doing it this year, isn't it?"

Alexis shrugged. "I don't know. I hadn't heard anything about it. To be perfectly honest, I'd forgotten Thanksgiving is so close."

-"Well, I'm sure it will be lovely. It will be fun to have a Davis Girls Thanksgiving. Especially as we haven't really used that gorgeous house you bought us."

-"It will be," Alexis agreed, and then excused herself to use the ladies room. When she returned 10 minutes later, she seemed not as relaxed. Like the wall had been rebuilt. The waitress came back to check on them and Alexis asked for the bill. She looked at Sam, "So...picnic on Saturday?" Sam looked at the smile that didn't quite hit her mother's eyes and wondered how it had changed so quickly. For 15 minutes it was perfect, like it had been before Silas was murdered, before Nikolas died, before she gave up the law to be CEO of Cassadine Industries. Before she was Natasha Cassadine. Sam desperately wanted Alexis Davis back.

-"Yes. Mom…" Sam struggled for the right words. She wanted the feeling of connection back. "Why are we here?"

Alexis looked taken aback. "Is it weird we're having dinner?"

-"No! No, Mom that's not what I meant. You said you wanted to talk to me about something."

-"Oh, right," Alexis looked distracted. "It's late tonight. Why don't we discuss it on Saturday?"

* * *

The phone rang three times before Kristina picked up.

-"I'm going to kill her, Krissy."

-"Who?"

-"Mom...no I'm sorry *Natasha*. That bitch is not my mother."

-"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Sam. Where are you?"

Sam took a few deep breaths and looked over to make sure Danny was still brushing the horse with the groomsman.

-"I'm at Wyndamere. We made these plans to visit with her. Danny was so excited," Sam sniffled as the tears started to fall. "Dammit! These hormones."

-"Do you want come here?"

Sam sighed. "Yes. But I can't. Danny's in the middle of a lesson."

-"Where's Mom?"

-"She's on some business trip, Krissy. She didn't even call. Danny was all excited to see 'Gamma' and she couldn't even call us to cancel. We got here and she'd set up a picnic and a grooming lesson for Danny. I'm so angry right now, Kristina…"

-"OK. Just take a few deep breaths. Finish the lesson with Danny then come on over to the Manor. I'll make some popcorn and we can talk it through."

-"Is this going to be another conspiracy theory, Krissy. I don't know if I have the energy for it."

Her sister was silent. "Look, I know you think I'm paranoid, but you said it yourself: that's not Mom. If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to. But our mother would *never* do something that would hurt Danny. All I'm saying is that this just makes me more convinced."

-"OK. I'll drop Danny off at home and come over. If you can promise me popcorn AND ice cream AND a conspiracy free conversation...I'll be there."

-"Done. We can plan Thanksgiving. How about that?"

Sam winced. "About that...I *may* have let the cat out of the bag to Mom."

-"Good. Then she won't be surprised when I invite her on Monday when we have lunch."

-"Where is it?"

-"At the pub."

Sam smirked. "At least you won't be subjected to the Baron."

-"Amen to that."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Job Offer**

In the months after Natasha Cassadine's "birth," Kristina looked for evidence that her mother was emerging from whatever temporary fog enveloped her following Nikolas's death and Julian's arrest. But as time passed, Kristina noted that this phase wasn't as fleeting as her sisters insisted it would be. Indeed, as she looked for tiny details that her mother was on the mend, she discovered other, less assuring behaviors: the way she would watch Danny from across the room with sadness in her eyes, the way she seemed to suffocate Spencer with attention the minute he arrived at Wyndamere and the way she stiffened almost imperceptibly when her uncle entered the room.

There was something about Victor that always rubbed Kristina the wrong way. Maybe her past with Kiefer ingrained in her the need to look for corrosion under the glossy charm. Or maybe it was the survivor's instinct she inherited from each of her parents. Whatever the cause, she kept her guard up around the Cassadine elder.

But Kristina had never had a poker face, and Victor seemed to sense her wariness. She soon noted him including her in conversations by asking loaded questions or staring at her intently across the table during a meal or in passing. Feeling that her cover was blown-and more convinced than ever that the relationship between niece and uncle wasn't all family endearments and light frivolity-she sought to alert her sister to Victor's suspicious behavior.

Unfortunately, competition for their attention was fierce: each was too worried about their respective fathers to fret about a mother who was seemingly adjusting to the major changes that fate and choice determined. Kristina was dogged in her attempts to win them over and had started to make progress.

And that was when the shit hit the fan. The revelations at Julian's trial created a wedge between Molly and Sam. Even Kristina was a bit shocked-she knew that Ric was capable of some devious acts from the gossip she had heard around town-but this was stunning. Indeed, she secretly commended all the players for keeping it under wraps for so long...through babysitting and Skype sessions and graduations and holidays. It was a lesson in the importance of burying your secrets as deep as you can dig.

As her sisters' relationship splintered, Kristina found that her mother's attempts to reconcile them were half-hearted at best. Maybe she harbored residual ill will towards Sam; maybe the thought of that time in her life was too horrible to contemplate. Or maybe Alexis just felt that inserting herself into the breach would rend the relationship further. Whatever the reason, Kristina felt the tension within her family too much to bear, and when she entered the house she was to share with her sisters and heard the echos of the hollow rooms with each footfall, she realized her life was filled with far too many "maybes."

* * *

As the summer was ending, Kristina got in the habit of picking up her breakfast at Kelly's, cutting through the park to head back to the Manor. One morning, as the vibrancy of the colors lulled her in, she sat on a bench, watching a group of toddlers. Their respective nannies sat opposite Kristina, more concerned with the local gossip than their charges. Kristina was entranced by the efforts of one little girl to pull herself up to a standing position and move along the side of the sandbox. She had the beginnings of curls, a dimpled smile that was familiar to Kristina and bright blue eyes that were almost hypnotic. The small girl took one step too many, and Kristina jumped as she watched the child fall-too late to save her from hitting her chin. The child's face temporarily filled with shock and she started crying. Kristina picked her up, "Aw sweetie."

-"Avery" she heard a sharp cry followed by the accusation, "What did you do to her?"

Kristina turned to see the angry eyes of Ava Jerome. Krissy looked at the little girl in her arms and realized she was holding her sister. She started shaking her head, "Nothing. I didn't to anything to her." She looked at her sister and smiled, "Did I Avery?"

Kristina heard a sharp intake of breath. "You're Kristina."

-"Yes"

-"You're her sister," Ava added slowly as if informing not only Kristina, but herself, too.

Kristina nodded and looked at the girl in her arms who watched her mother intently, curiosity overriding the hysterics of just a few seconds prior. A few awkward moments passed before Ava extended her arms. "Give me my daughter." Flustered, Kristina extended her baby sister, who curled into the crook of her mother's neck. Ava cooed into her baby's ear, "That's ok, peanut. Did you get a boo boo? Let Mommy kiss it."

The elder Corinthos knew she should probably leave, but she felt a pull towards the baby. "I'm sorry. I didn't hurt her, I swear. I just...wow. She's my sister."

Ava sighed. "I suppose she is, biologically anyway."

-"She's beautiful. She has your eyes."

-"Thank you. She has her father's smile and dimples." Ava considered Kristina's face. "Yours, too."

-"And our curls. Sonny's hair seems to always win out."

Ava shifted uncomfortably, "Well, thank you for coming to help her. I'm sorry if I snapped at you. I'm just very protective around her."

-"You are. I recognize that."

-"OK. Well, nice to see you. We have to be going."

-"Sure. Of course," Kristina stammered. She reached out to touch her sister's foot. "Goodbye, Avery." The toddler just blinked in response.

* * *

Kristina spent the week after meeting her sister searching for as much information as she could find on Ava Jerome. There was a lot she knew already-Ava had a reputation, and Sam had spent more than a few hours discussing some of her aunt's less savory qualities. Morgan never spoke of her, and since he'd moved to New York City to finish college alongside Kiki, she couldn't rely on him for any information. There were a few facts she didn't know, but most of the story was confirmed: Ava was the daughter of Victor Jerome, she'd killed Connie Falconeri but got off on a technicality and she'd stepped in to fill the criminal void left by the imprisonment of Sonny and Julian. As the undisputed queen of the Port Charles underworld, Ava had few threats to distract her from her business interests, and her shrewd street sense had kept the mob wars at bay.

As Kristina read the articles, she flashed back to her own childhood, when she had her brothers and sisters to help her sort through the confusion of being the child of kingpin Sonny Corinthos. But her sister didn't have that-Kiki and Morgan were in New York, Dante was busy with his own children and Michael disowned their father. For all intents and purposes, Avery didn't have that support system or someone looking out for her.

She didn't have a Sam.

Her sister needed a Sam.

But for Kristina to be her Sam, she needed Ava's permission.

* * *

Kristina took a deep breath before pushing the buzzer that was the Jerome Gallery's first line of defense-or at least the first line she could see.

-"State your business."

-"I'm here to see Ava Jerome."

-"Do you have an appointment?"

-"No."

-"Name?"

-"Kristina Davis"

She stood outside to silence. After a few minutes passed, she hit the buzzer again, but got no response. She was about to leave when a man opened the door.

-"Be at Kelly's in an hour."

-"Excuse me?"

-"She's in a meeting right now. She says if you want to see her, you need to be at Kelly's in an hour."

-"OK. I'll be there."

* * *

Kristina sat nervously at her table at Kelly's peering into the back periodically to see if Shawn was still working tonight. With TJ away at college and her father in jail, Shawn had taken part of his savings and purchased Kelly's from a bereft Bobbie Spencer following her brother's death. Although he was officially out of the business, Shawn frequently visited her father, providing updates on the only interests Sonny had left-his children. She was unclear as to how he would react to her imminent meeting with Ava.

Twenty minutes after the appointed time, Ava waltzed into Kelly's. As she approached Kristina's table, she looked around the restaurant. "Where's Shawn?"

-"I think he's in the back."

-"Get him."

-"Ava, I don't think that's such a great idea."

The blonde held up her hand, "Kristina, you're the one who wants to talk to me. And if you want to talk to me, then you'll need to get Shawn and bring him out here."

The younger woman shrugged and returned with Shawn in tow. He stopped as he eyed Ava and asked curtly, "What are you doing here? Why are you with her?"

For the second time Ava held up her hand. "Shawn, I understand that this is irregular, and I respectfully asked you here because I had a visitor today."

-"Visitor?"

Ava nodded her head towards Kristina. "Kristina came to my office today to meet with me. And I will not meet with Sonny's daughter behind his back."

Shawn smirked, "You live with Sonny's daughter."

She lifted an eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

Kristina sat mouth agape as the two negotiated the terms of a meeting she set up. The color started to rise to her cheeks. "Excuse, me. I'm an adult. If I want to meet with you, Ava, I don't need my father's permission."

-"You don't. You need mine. And I don't meet with you unless your father knows about it. I've had my share of troubles with your father-I don't need any more." She turned to look at Shawn. "Is it possible to get a waiter so I can order some coffee?"

-"I'm the only one working."

Kristina watched the two of them stare at each other and stood up in frustration. "I'll get it. Do you want some pie? I recommend the pie."

-"She can't have pie."

-"Oh for God's sakes, Shawn, will you relax?" Kristina snapped. Then she took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry Shawn. I didn't realize that this would involve a cast of thousands." She turned to Ava. "Ava, I wanted to meet with you today because-"

-"-because you met Avery."

-"Yes."

Ava sighed. "OK, so you met her, Kristina. What do you want?"

-"I want a chance to see her. To get to know her."

-"Why? You have plenty of sisters. And brothers. You're awash with siblings, Kristina. Why do you need another one?"

Kristina raised her eyebrow. "I do have a lot of siblings. But I love them all...my life is better for knowing I have them."

-"So this is about you?"

-"No, it's about Avery."

Ava shook her head. "Really? And how do you see that?"

Kristina looked up at Shawn. "Look, all I want is to negotiate is seeing my sister. I'd prefer if you didn't stay, because I don't think this is any of my father's business. But if you're GOING to stay, then can you sit down?"

-"Shawn stays or I leave," Ava stated resolutely.

Kristina rolled her eyes. "Fine." She turned to Shawn, "please sit. It's really disconcerting having you standing over us."

Shawn nodded his head and added sheepishly, "OK. But before I sit, I guess I can get coffee for everyone."

Ava nodded. "Thank you."

Kristina sat quietly as she waited for Shawn to bring the beverages, highly cognizant that she was being sized up by Ava. When Sonny's former second in command finally sat, Kristina continued. "I want to get to know my sister. Not just for me, but also for her."

-"How so?"

-"Well, for one thing, I know what it's like being the daughter of a mobs-of Sonny Corinthos."

-"So?"

Kristina shifted as she considered her approach. "It's hard when you're little and it's just you and one other person. I mean, you don't know it at the time. You think it's great. It's everything you would ever want it to be. And then something happens to shake that faith, and it frightens you."

-"You were kidnapped," Ava nodded.

Kristina looked at her surprise, "Yes...but that wasn't what I was talking about." She paused thoughtfully. "Although what did make that easier was having my brother with me. I mean, the physical danger is obviously there-"

-"-I keep my daughter safe," Ava asserted forcefully.

-"Of course you do. Or you try to. But I don't care if you're a mobs-an *art dealer* or a surgeon. You can't protect her from everything."

-"So you can?"

-"No. But I can be there when her foundation gets rocky. Or she's scared or she's unhappy. Sometimes little kids have questions and they can't ask their parents. So they turn to others for assurance. Avery needs that, and I think I can do that."

Ava shook her head and grabbed Kristina's hand gently. "Look, I get that she's your sister, and of course you want to know her. But Sonny is...Sonny hates me. He's not going to be a part of her life. Sonny knows this, too. I'm not keeping him from seeing her, he's *in prison.* And frankly Morgan and Michael and Dante-they aren't really interested. I'd rather she grow up alone than know that disappointment."

Kristina nodded. "My Mom worked really hard at the same thing. She tried to keep me away from Sonny. But-and this probably depends on the day you ask her-I think she regrets parts of it. She doesn't regret that time I got kidnapped, but she regrets having kept me from Michael and Morgan."

-"I know, but she has Kiki."

-"Who isn't here," Kristina added firmly. "I admit that I want to get to know Avery for me. I admit that when I see her, I think, 'She's a part of me. We share the same blood, the same DNA, the same father. She's my sister.' And the best relationships in my life have been my sisters, why would I not want another? But it's also about Avery. I can be her big sister. She can know that there's someone else out there who loves her and will look after her."

Ava stared stone-faced. Kristina pressed on. "Ava, I'm not asking to adopt her. I'm just asking for a chance to know her. To be introduced to her. To go with the two of you to the park every once in a while, or to get ice cream. You can be there-I don't have to be alone with her. But I just want her to know she has a sister."

The older woman looked thoughtfully at Kristina. "I would need some time to think about it. And I'd also need to know what-if any-objections your father has."

-"I don't see what my father has to do with this."

Ava smirked. "If you don't see that, then your mother did a better job at keeping Sonny from you than you think."

* * *

Two weeks after their meeting, Kristina got a call from Ava. The message was terse: we're going to the park, be there in an hour. Kristina threw on clothes and hustled over, forgoing her coffee which she instantly regretted when she smelled the aroma wafting from Ava's cup. "You look like you just woke up, Kristina."

-"I did."

Ava shook her head, "It's 10 o'clock. How are you not up on a Tuesday by 10?"

Kristina shot her a look and snapped, "I'm always happy to welcome more siblings. I don't, however, need another mother." She registered the shock in Ava's eyes and immediately moved to correct her error. "I'm so sorry I snapped at you Ms. Jerome. That was uncalled for, I'm just tired and you called and I didn't have a chance to get coffee. So I'm not quite awake ye-"

-"Kristina!"

Kristina stopped mid-ramble. "Yes?"

Ava started laughing. "Wow. You're nervous. Take a deep breath." As Kristina sighed, Ava laughed a little harder, "A sigh is not a breath, Kristina. You need to calm down."

-"OK"

-"That was amazing."

-"Lots of people ramble."

Ava shook her head. "That's not what I meant. You yelled at me like your father and then you rambled like your mother. Here I was the other day thinking how much your attitude was Sonny and then you waltz in and show me Alexis."

Kristina looked at her defiantly, "there's more to my mother than rambling, you know."

Ava smiled and patted her hand kindly, "Believe me, kid. I know."

* * *

-"Avery, do you remember Kristina? She helped you when you fell the other day." The baby stared at Kristina wide-eyed. "Well, peanut, this is your sister. Can you say 'Kris-tee-na?'"

-"Tee"

Ava smiled, "That's probably as good as you're going to get. She only started saying 'Ma' a couple of months ago, so you should take that as a victory."

Kristina grinned widely. "I do. Look, I know you have to leave, but do you think we could do this again?"

As Avery sat perched on her mother's hip, Ava nodded. "I think so."

-"Maybe I could babysit one night if you have an event to go-"

Ava's hand stopped her. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Kristina."

* * *

Across the next few months, Kristina's visits with Avery increased in frequency. Soon she was seeing her baby sister twice a week. After the first ten visits or so, Ava trusted Kristina enough to have the nanny chaperone Avery during her visits.

It was on one such playdate, that Kristina lifted her head from the sandbox when she heard Sam's familiar, "Krissy?" As she turned, she was semi-tackled by her nephew, who threw his arms around his aunt as he declared, "I'm Spiderman!" As Kristina sat upright, she watched her sister look at Avery and raise an eyebrow.

-"Hey Krissy. So, Danny and I are on our way to Kelly's. Why don't you come join us when you're done here?"

Kristina flushed red. "Sure."

-"Who's this?" Danny asked, pointing a chubby finger at the toddler in front of him. Avery reached up and grabbed it, and the two children started laughing.

His mother answered. "Danny, this is Avery. Can you say 'hi' to Avery?"

-"Hi Avery" Danny looked at Avery and his aunt before turning to his mother. "Mama, can we stay?"

Sam looked at her sister's discomfort and responded, "No, Danny. We need to go eat. But I bet Aunt Krissy can join us soon. Can't you, Krissy?"

Kristina nodded, "Of course."

-"Can Avery come, too?"

Kristina shook her head. "No, Danny. She needs to get home to her Mommy."

* * *

The meeting with Sam wasn't as awkward as Kristina dreaded. Sam asked the basic questions: what piqued your interest, how long had you been visiting, who knew about the meetings, etc. And Kristina was equally basic in her responses: she's my sister, for a few months, nobody but you and Shawn. After a few moments, Sam looked at her, "Is this a secret?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"I mean, when I'm on the phone with Mom and I mention I saw you, can I say where and with whom?"

Kristina looked down at her coffee. "I would appreciate it if you didn't. I think I should be the one to tell her."

-"When do you think you'll do that?"

The younger woman sighed. "I don't know, Sam. If I knew I would have already told her. But I'm just afraid it would be a *problem* for her."

-"How so?"

-"I don't know. It would remind her of Julian? Or of Sonny? Or of how she bought her daughters this huge house and so far I'm really the only one who is ever in Davis Manor?"

Sam looked sheepish. "It's not that I don't want to vis-"

Kristina shook her head, "Sam, that wasn't a criticism. But do you see what I mean? The Davis Girls-we're kind of broken right now. And any change to the status quo will disrupt the delicate balance. And I don't want to be the person doing the disrupting."

-"Understood."

* * *

The call from Ava came at 9 at night and Kristina rushed over to the penthouse. It was the first time she'd actually been inside it-Ava had always been insistent that Kristina never enter, so she hadn't. After passing the multiple layers of security, she was let into Ava's home by a man who appeared to be 85% pectoral muscle. She heard Avery's cries and followed them to find her sister standing in her crib, hyperventilating from the tears. Kristina ran to grab her chubby, outstretched arms and lifted her out of her crib, soothing her until the child was quiet save for the occasional residual gulp of air.

Once Avery was calm, Kristina realized she hadn't seen Ava. She briefly felt fear before she realized there were a million guards outside the door. After conducting a quick pro/con list in her head, Kristina decided to venture forth with Avery in her arms to find the most powerful person in Port Charles' underworld.

The search took approximately five seconds. As Kristina pushed open the door, she found Ava in bed, tossing and turning feverishly. She looked at Avery before running into the living room and dragging the Pack-n-Play into Ava's bedroom. On the one hand, she didn't want Avery to catch whatever was ailing her mother; on the other hand, the recent trauma made her wary of leaving the child by herself. As she place her sister in the crib, Kristina cooed, "See? I'm right here. I'm just going to check on your mama."

Kristina moved towards the bed and gently shook Ava. "Ava, wake up. Are you okay?" She put her hand to the prone woman's head and felt that she was feverish. Clearly, Ava needed someone to take care of her. Kristina looked around the room unsure of what to do, deciding to get Ava a glass of water while she considered her options. After the patient finished the glass, Kristina tucked her in before moving to the living room and opening the front door.

-"Hi," she said tentatively. The large man just stared at her. Kristina took a moment and then plowed forward. "So, Ms. Jerome is sick, but I'm assuming you knew that?" More silence. "Well, here's the deal. She's sick, there's a small child inside who can't be left alone. So are there friends I can call? Where's Victoria?"

-"Victoria left a week ago." The nanny was gone. Great.

Kristina nodded. "OK, so how about a friend? A boyfriend?"

-"Her mother's in the City. She can't get here for a day."

-"Great. So the boyfriend?" He remained silent. "Seriously. You expect me to believe she's not seeing anyone? OK. Fine. Does she have a consigliere? A second in command? Anyone?"

He shrugged. "She told us to call you and specifically said to not call Mr. Lansing."

Kristina froze. Her first thought was that Ava needed to fire this guard-Max would never make a mistake like that. The second thought was what a devious little sneak her stepfather was. And her third thought: was he the boyfriend or the consigliere?

-"So I'm it, then"

He shrugged again. Apparently, it was a core skill. "Yup."

-"Got it."

Ava woke up the next day over her fever. Kristina had sent one of the many footsoldiers out to the pharmacy and spent the night administering to her patient until Ava's mother arrived. Delia was chaos personified, but Kristina was happy to leave Ava as soon as relief came. She was less inclined to leave her sister, but tired and fearing she was infected with whatever virus had felled Ava, Kristina opted to leave and return home.

* * *

A week later, Kristina was recovering from the flu when Ava called her.

-"How are you feeling? Are you better yet?" Ava's tone was somewhat impatient.

-"If my illness is such an inconvenience, maybe you shouldn't have infected me in the first place."

Ava replied in a tone that was chastened, "I guess I haven't been very grateful. I appreciate it, Kristina-what you did. Dropping everything."

-"I did it for Avery." Kristina was unsure why she lied. She actually *liked* Ava. But she felt defensive, like she needed to ward her off.

-"Of course." Was she hurt? She sounded somewhat hurt to Kristina. The voice on the line continued. "Anyway, I have a proposition for you."

-"Sure. What is it?"

There was a pause. "As I'm sure you heard, Victoria left us. Her mother was sick, and she decided to move back to Colombia."

-"Makes sense."

-"Yes." Another pause. "Anyway, I'm interviewing potential replacements, but it can take a while. Particularly for a...woman in my position."

-"OK"

Ava sighed. "This is so uncomfortable over the phone." Kristina could sense the frustration. "Anyway, I need a nanny for a month-two at most and I wondered if you were interested."

Kristina paused. "I mean, I'm definitely interested. Time with Avery? That would be great! But Ava, you know it doesn't have to be a month. I can do-"

-"-it does. You can't be her nanny permanently."

-"Sure. Sure." Kristina tried to mask the hurt, but it was clear in her voice.

-"Kristina. I know you love my daughter and I know she loves you. I'm asking you to do this because there is no one I trust with Avery like I trust you. In the last year, you've shown what an incredible, loving sister you are to her."

Kristina was puzzled, "But I don't understand...why can't I be her nanny full time?"

Ava sighed. "For a host of reasons. But let's just say that I've struck a deal with your father where you can watch her until I find a replacement."

-"I can't believe it. Even from jail he runs my life."

-"Kristina, why don't we discuss this when I see you, OK? And even though your father is a blight upon humanity and I am MORE than happy with you hating him, I have to admit: the time limit? That's an Ava call, not a Sonny call."

-"OK"

-"You still want the job? Even if it's temporary?"

Kristina took a moment and looked around her room. There were dirty clothes everywhere. Her laptop sat at the edge of her bed, with its folders upon folders of Cassadine searches and spreadsheets of relationships between businesses and companies. She idly rubbed her hands through her hair and realized she hadn't washed it in days. She needed to get out of the Manor. And she loved her sister.

-"Sure. Yes, of course. I'm in. When do I start?"

The two discussed the details for a few more minutes. Kristina hung up on a high and started to pick up the clothes put them in the hamper. She selected a load for washing machine and started the cycle. Kristina decided on a shower next when her phone rang again. Seeing that Sam was on the caller ID, she answered right away. Earlier in the week, Sam had revealed she was pregnant, and Kristina was excited for her new niece or nephew. As she pulled the phone to her cheek she had a flash of a potential day of shopping.

-"I'm going to kill her, Krissy."

Kristina was confused as her sister's tone immediately dampened any hopes she had of a fun, frivolous Davis Girls day out. "Who?"

-"Mom, no I'm sorry *Natasha.* That bitch is not my mother."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Proposal**

Alexis awoke to the smell of bacon. Unaware of where she was, she sat up suddenly, looking around the room. After a few moments there was recognition, and she murmured, "Malibu" before laying back down. The clock on her nightstand said 9. It would be noon in Port Charles. No wonder she smelled breakfast-even Karl didn't sleep this late.

She rose and put on her robe, opening the doors and sitting on the chair on the small balcony that overlooked the ocean. Alexis loved this location-all she could see was water and the errant runner along the beach. It was easier to breathe here, with nothing but Pacific air. She inhaled deeply and moved back into the room. It would do her well to make an appearance before Karl came looking for her.

Alexis threw on a clean set of workout clothes and grabbed her phone, "Saturday" noted in big letters next to the date. She was supposed to be at Wyndamere greeting Sam and Danny. Her heart lurched a little before she dismissed it. She wanted to see her daughter and grandson, but the trip to Malibu was unavoidable. Alexis had been subtly ignoring Victor's requests with a confidence he found worrisome. She was tipping her hand, and she knew it. So when Victor demanded she take Karl away to 'close the deal' she felt obligated to comply. She did, however, make sure he knew what it was costing her: a good pout reinforced Victor's feelings of control.

She bounded into the kitchen and smiled at her boyfriend. "Bacon? What else you got?"

-"Coffee, French toast." He nodded at her outfit. "Are you going to sneak in a run?"

-"Yup. How much time do I have?"

He smiled, "You had 15 minutes, 30 minutes ago. I'll keep it warm for you."

-"Thanks." She kissed him briefly on the cheek as she made her way out the patio doors to the stairs that would lead her to the beach. "I'll make it a short one."

* * *

Alexis checked her watch and headed down the beach. She was unused to running on sand, and quickly realized that she wasn't lying when she told Karl her run would be short. Running had started as an escape-the only time she could be alone with her thoughts away from the prying eyes of her uncle or her daughters. It was her time to evaluate pieces on the chessboard, reflect on surprise moves, integrate and evolve her strategy.

It was during one of her runs a year ago that she finally saw the way out. A loophole she could exploit to frame and destroy Victor. She just needed time. Alexis had spent the past months patiently laying out the footpath, luring and cajoling Victor into making moves that were boxing him into a corner. By her estimation she needed another nine months to fully frame him while leaving herself in the clear. Yet the closer she painfully inched to her goal, the exponentially harder it became to achieve.

Alexis needed control and consistency to thwart Victor. She'd discovered early that even though he was a narcissist, he routinely needed to assure his control over her by using threats to surface her inner desperation. She had learned to finely tune her reactions like a thermometer, gauging the exact moment when she should stop pushing back defiantly and prostrate herself in front of her uncle, scared and weeping and begging him for mercy. Victor needed reassurance that he controlled her, and she had given him that.

But Sam's pregnancy had given him a new weapon, one she didn't think he knew existed yet. Nature would make it hard enough for Sam to bring her pregnancy to term, she didn't need her psychotic uncle waiting in the wings to dole out some type of punishment for a perceived Alexis slight.

Her mind continued to whir and process until Alexis stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around before she let a smile explode across her face: Sam was pregnant. She and Patrick were going to have a baby. Every dream she ever wanted for her baby was being fulfilled and Alexis wanted nothing more than to jump up and down, and buy a closet full of toys and clothes. What if it was a girl? Another Davis Girl to join them! All Alexis wanted was to pull her babies together in the manor and lock them up with a year's supply of popcorn and terrible movies. Maybe escape every once in a while for shopping. To watch them smile and needle each other and thrive.

But she had to wait.

* * *

The run back had her turn her attention away from Sam to the current focus of Victor's: Kristina. Until Victor learned of Sam's pregnancy, Kristina would continue to be the most vulnerable of Alexis's children. Victor liked Molly; he disliked Sam. His Sam disdain was rooted in a classist belief that she was trash, far beneath him. Oddly enough, that kept Sam relatively safe because Victor couldn't envision a woman of her background being enough of a threat to take him down.

Kristina was a different story. She was guarded, suspicious. Victor disliked Kristina, but he also respected her. A few times he had mentioned in passing that Kristina saw more than she shared. And each time he did, a tingle ran up Alexis's spine. Of all her children, Kristina was most in danger from Victor, but she was also the least equipped to live without her mother. Alexis had very little insight into what her daughter did all day, but she was worried. Kristina felt pain acutely and tried so hard to please. A child who was so bright and had once worked so hard now spent her days locked up in an empty house away from the world. Any mother would be worried about this behavior, but the added threat of Victor drove Alexis to action: she had called Jax. Or more precisely, she had called Jax's assistant and arranged for an internship for Kristina at one of his magazines headquartered in New York. All she had to do now was get Kristina to accept it.

* * *

Alexis showered and ate her breakfast. Karl had wanted to swim, so they packed up a few supplies and headed down closer to the water. As he rode the surf, she read a few reports on shore, her face shaded by an enormous beach hat which she struggled to keep from blowing off her head during the occasional gust. Frustrated and unable to concentrate, she turned off her tablet and turned her attention to the man diving through the waves. Karl was tanned and fit. He was active, but didn't exercise, relying instead on the unending well of energy he tapped into daily to ward off the extra pounds that accompanied ageing. His graying hair was still thick and the blonde that had yet to turn gave him a more youthful appearance than his sixty years. In appearance, he reminded her of an older Jax.

But appearance was really where the similarities ended. Karl's well of energy was reserved for pleasure only. Whereas Jax loved to work, Karl preferred to live and live well. His title-inherited from a line that hadn't seen any real power in centuries-gave him access to parties and European society. Unfortunately for Karl, all he inherited was his title, so he had found his fortune on the marriage circuit, extricating himself from his last union five years earlier.

He bounded out of the water and headed up to his empty chair. "You should really go in, Natasha. It's invigorating."

She smiled at him, then pulled a bag of lotion out of her bag and stood up. "Turn around."

-"I don't need that, Tash."

-"Just for that, I'm putting two coats on your back. You know I hate that name."

-"'Natasha' is just so formal. We're supposed to be lovers, and you won't let me call you 'darling.' And I *refuse* to call you 'baby.'"

Alexis shrugged her shoulders. "You're supposed to be the cultured Renaissance man. You'll find one that works for you." She finished applying the lotion and rubbed her hands together. "All done. Do your front."

He took the bottle and kissed her nose. "You do look out for me, though." Karl sat in the chair and she joined him in hers. "I was thinking, _mon coeur_ , what if we drove up into town, got some lobsters and champagne and ate out on the deck tonight."

She smiled, "Mon coeur, huh?"

-"Trying it out."

-"I don't hate it. Better than 'Tash.'"

-"What do you think about dinner?"

Alexis sighed. "I don't know. Shouldn't we be seen or something? Isn't that the point?"

-"Romantic night in looks good. Plus we don't have to do the whole show in front of people. Then we go out tomorrow and flaunt our news." Alexis was quiet. "You're thinking, _meine liebe_. What is it?"

-"Wow. Mon coeur is winning right now."

Karl laughed. "I know, I know. German probably wasn't the way to go. Maybe I'll try Spanish next. Anyway...you're thinking. What about?"

-"I don't feel right about the girls finding out in the society pages. I'd rather tell them myself."

-"That's fine, _mi vida._ " He arched an eyebrow to see how she liked the latest nickname. Alexis grimaced and shook her head. He shrugged, adding, "We'll switch it then. We have the invitation for the gala tonight, anyway. We'll do the opening and then romantic rendezvous tomorrow night."

-"Thank you for understanding."

Karl grabbed her hand and kissed it. "That's what you're paying me for, _mon cherie_."

* * *

Alexis got out of the shower and checked the two dresses she brought with her. She envied Karl his easy wardrobe choice: tuxedo. Natasha would probably wear the black lace, but she was drawn to the burgundy one that dipped a little too low in the front. As she moved across the room to her phone, she tried to rationalize the bolder choice. But then she listened to her voice message from Sam.

 _"Hi. It's me. I'm so mad at you right now. How could you do that? How could you not call and cancel? Danny ran from the launch to the door he was so excited to see you. And then you're not there? And Alfred has to tell him you were called away? I know your job is hard and it is demanding and you don't always have time for us. But my mother would never do this to me, much less Danny. If we're going to be an afterthought, then maybe we shouldn't be a thought at all. Don't call me back. I don't want to talk to you, Natasha."_

Alexis had to listen to it twice to understand everything Sam said between sobs, her heart ripped out of her chest each time. Her tears started to fall, and when she was convinced she couldn't muffle the sounds any longer, she marched back into the shower.

* * *

-"Natasha, come on. We're already an hour late." She could hear Karl's voice calling her, and she put the final touches on her make up before leaving the room and descending the stairs.

He smiled at her, "I love you in that dress. You look so elegant in black."

-"The lace doesn't make me look like a widow?"

-"Only one looking for a young gigolo to help her through her mourning."

Alexis laughed, and put her arm through his. "Sorry it took so long."

-"The only thing that makes you look like a widow is the fact you've been crying. You know, Natasha, if you want to talk about it-"

-"-I don't." Her tone was final but harsher than she intended. "I'm sorry, that was not gracious of me. Thank you for offering, but I don't wish to discuss it." She looked at her face in the mirror. "How obvious is it?"

-"It's not at all to those who don't know you," he reassured her. "Now let's head out so we get there before the party ends."

* * *

They were both quiet in the car ride home. The evening had been light, filled with banter and mostly pleasant conversations. At one point, Alexis was cornered by a particularly shallow woman who had a reality show, and Karl had swept in to rescue her. Likewise, she extricated him from a particularly boring conversation he was having with an entertainment lawyer. Alexis loved going to parties with Karl; he was the ideal partner. Long ago, they'd perfected their secret signals, and she knew that if she was ever bored or felt harassed it would be a matter of moments before Karl would pull her aside to meet an old business acquaintance or to fill her in on an important message or to remind her of that early morning meeting.

She studied his profile as he drove through the hilly streets on the ride back to the house. Eighteen months ago she was seated next to him at a dinner party in Paris; *his* sister was the hostess and *her* potential business partner was the host so both had felt compelled separately to attend. The party was immensely dull, and they quickly recognized a similar sense of humor in each other and whispered back and forth, thoroughly enjoying the evening. A week later he had taken her out for dinner and made a pass which she politely refused, and they spent the rest of the night drinking wine. He regaled her with his tale of recent heartbreak at the hands of a married Italian art historian, and she provided an empathetic ear.

-"You're so easy to talk to, Natasha."

-"Even after I turned you down."

-"It was a relief. You're too much for me, really. I wouldn't know what to do with you...children, career. You'd *need* things, and I would always disappoint you. And I like you too much to disappoint you."

Alexis giggled. "Well, a relationship is too much effort for me, too. Besides. You're not my type."

He smirked, "I've heard. You like your men much rougher around the edges than I am."

-"Where did you hear that?"

-"I can use the internet, too, Natasha," he winked at her.

She confessed. "OK. You caught me. I knew about the art historian. You left out the part where her husband gave you a black eye on the bridge, though."

-"I was trying to impress you. I didn't want you to think I was a total cad. Especially after I had just hit on you and failed."

Alexis laughed again. "I tell you what. Being a CEO means I spend a lot of time telling people things I don't mean. I'd like not having to lie to you. So let's always tell each other the truth, deal?"

-"Deal."

* * *

Across the next six months, Alexis and Karl saw each other a handful of times. Once he invited her to dinner to throw a suspicious husband off the scent. To pay her back for her kindness, he joined her at a dinner with a group of surly Russian businessmen. If they were in the same city and needed a plus one, they would each ring the other to extend an invitation.

It wasn't long before their meetings caught Victor's attention. She was working on the patio of her office on Cassadine Island when her uncle approached her with a dossier on her new friend.

-"What exactly is your relationship with this man, Natasha?"

-"What exactly is your interest in this, and how is it any of your business, Uncle?"

Victor grimaced. "As head of this family, I am entitled to know who is trying to join it."

-"Join it?" Alexis started laughing, but noticed her uncle wasn't joining her. "Oh, I'm sorry," she noted as she tried to stifle her last giggles. "You're serious."

-"You realize that's where he's made his fortune, Natasha. Marriage?"

-"Yes. He's been married three times. Each time he emerged with quite a tidy sum and he's been using that to fund his lifestyle. He was doing remarkably well until a recent unfortunate weekend in Monte Carlo. That's probably accelerated his timeline to find a new bride."

Victor was surprised. "I'm impressed, Natasha."

-"I have investigators, too, Uncle." What she failed to share was that the source of her information was actually the man in question. "I'm the head of this family, and I'm certainly not going to spend time with someone if it reflects poorly on our interests."

Her uncle beamed. "I'm so happy to hear that, my dear. You really are learning from your mistakes."

She shrugged off the implied insult. "We enjoy one another's company. There is nothing serious in it. Marriage is not in my plans, anyway."

-"Yes, it is."

-"Excuse me?"

Victor looked at her in exasperation. "Well, surely you don't think you can remain unattached, Natasha. You're the head of this family, and you run an empire. You need to find someone suitable to woo and marry."

-"Someone suitable to 'woo and marry.' I'm sorry, did I somehow wake up and find myself in the 18th century?"

-"You've never left it. Please, Natasha. Don't be so naive. Do you really think the family will be happy with you single? Given your previous taste in men? They live in fear that the next man with whom you involve yourself will be an international terrorist."

-"Present company excluded, of course."

His eyes narrowed. "If I were you, I'd watch my tone. And know your place."

Alexis gulped. "Of course, Uncle. I apologize."

-"You need a companion. Someone who the family won't feel is a threat. Someone like your Baron."

-"Why would he want to be my companion?"

-"Why wouldn't he? You're attractive and smart. You may not be young, but you do have the one thing he cares about."

Alexis felt the color rise to her face. "So you're saying you want me to pay a man to date me. You want me to essentially solicit a prostitute because as a woman I can't be trusted to keep my sexual urges at bay."

-"Must you be so gauche, Natasha? I'm simply asking you to engage in a business deal that Cassadines have been engaging in for centuries. Find a mate who provides the family with what it needs. Right now, the family needs to know that you are not going to endanger its livelihood or name with a partner who could end up destroying us. I don't care if it's the Baron or it's someone else. But you need to find someone appropriate to calm the fears of our more traditional family members."

Her temper rose to a fevered pitch. "As the head of this company, I simply refuse. I have no intention of ever finding a husband again. And I certainly have no intention of being set up to soothe some silly family notion that should have died in the Revolution."

Victor stood, eyes blazing. "But you're neither the head of this company nor this family. I am. And I say that you find yourself an appropriate companion in the next two months. And since we've missed the opportunity for you to produce a legitimate male heir, I don't care if you consummate your relationship or not. But you find a partner that convinces the family that you are monogamously entangled with a man who meets their approval. And if you fail, Natasha, I ring a bell. I have a few to choose from. And then the clock starts again. So you can either make arrangements now or do it after a funeral. It's up to you."

When he finally stormed away, Alexis exhaled the breath she had been holding. And as she had done so many times on Cassadine Island, she began to cry silently.

* * *

Three weeks later, she and Karl were both in London, and she invited him to her suite of apartments. They finished dinner and catching up when Karl turned to her and said, "So. Why am I here?"

Alexis was momentarily taken aback. "I thought we were friends. Don't we normally see each other? I'm sorry, is that not-"

He cut her off as she was rambling. "No, no, no. Natasha, you misunderstand. I mean why am I *here* in this apartment. Not that I don't love your home, but we are usually out and about at a social gathering, gossiping in the corner. I'm assuming you have something you'd like to discuss, given the venue. So, what can I do for you?"

She shifted uncomfortably before she blurted out, "You can date me."

Karl raised his eyebrow and smiled, "Date you?"

Alexis covered her hands in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I really was going to ease into this."

He laughed. "Do you want to try again?"

-"Yes, please," she laughed with him. He looked at her and waited. Alexis looked at him puzzled. "What?"

-"I'm waiting for you to start over."

-"Oh! Right. So, how is your hunt for the next Baroness going?"

Karl shook his head. "Not well. I thought I found my next five-year, partner for life, but unfortunately she just wants a sexual relationship. Why don't people believe in the sanctity of marriage anymore?"

-"It's shameful, really," Alexis nodded in sympathy. "I take it, then, that you have no current target in your sights?"

-"Correct." He paused. "So am I supposed to forget you wanted to date, or am I allowed to remember it?"

Alexis laughed. "Here's my proposition: I need a boyfriend that will garner my family's approval. You need a girlfriend with a sizeable bank account. Perhaps we can do business together."

He eyed her with interest. "Go on."

-"My family feels threatened by the fact that I am unattached. They think it leaves me-and therefore our interests-vulnerable to outsiders who may not have our best interests at heart."

-"Natasha, surely they don't think you'd do anything unwise. You're too sober a business mind for that."

-"I have three daughters by three men. Two are in prison for organized crime. The third is rumored to be a consigliere for an alleged crime figure who has yet to be imprisoned. My track record leaves them somewhat nervous."

Karl shook his head, "But why am I acceptable? I'm a gambler. I am a cad. I'm poor."

-"The goal isn't to find a man without moral failings. The goal is to find a man with the right moral failings. You're poor, so you'll be with me for my money. But you hate hard work, so you'll never be a threat to take over the company. Plus we get along. And we've already established that we are not romantically interested in one another. The only real issue is other partners. I have no interest in a sexual relationship with anyone at the moment, and I don't care if you entangle yourself with other women as long as those entanglements are discreet."

-"Marriage?"

Alexis took a moment. "If I it were up to me, no. I don't want to be married. But if I'm being honest, that's the goal. So yes."

-"I don't want to force you to marry me, Natasha."

-"You're not. My family is forcing me to marry. And I've been married to a friend before. It was perfect. We loved each other but were in love with other people. I lived with my best friend." She smiled. "Besides, we're jumping the gun. We probably need to see how the dating thing works first, right?"

Karl nodded. "I can't believe this has fallen into my lap. And I like you so much, I want to say 'no.' You deserve better than to spend time with a man who doesn't really love you."

Alexis giggled. "I didn't realize you were such a romantic, considering your marital history."

He sighed. "You're right of course. It is silly. I will say there is something wonderful about getting to see you more regularly. You're fun. There's no pressure. We can just enjoy ourselves." He took a minute to think about it. "Let's face it: I'm not this selfless. We can negotiate the money later. Let's just see how this goes for six months, then reevaluate. Deal?"

-"Deal."

* * *

Alexis was placing champagne glasses on the small table. It was too dark to see the ocean, but the sea air and the sound of the surf left little doubt they were on the beach.

-"We didn't have to go to all this trouble, Karl. I mean, this dress is completely impractical." She stood barefoot, wearing the burgundy dress she had left in her closet the night before.

-"It may be a business deal, but it's an important business deal. You can wear the fancy dress for a few hours." He kissed her forehead as he walked passed her to get the lobsters from the kitchen.

When the table was set, they sat and engaged in chit chat for a few minutes, sharing stories from the previous night's gala. But the anticipation was killing Alexis, and she put down her fork nervously. "Look. We're supposed to be getting engaged. Why don't you just give me the ring so we can get it over with?"

Karl sighed and put down his napkin. "Why are you so impatient? Are you afraid I'm not going to ask you?"

-"You don't need to ask me, Karl. I mean our names are already on the pre-nup. I've already said yes. I don't know why we're doing all *this.* I mean candles, lobster, champagne?" She nervously pointed to everything on the table. "It's almost romantic. I don't see why we couldn't watch a movie like we always do and split a bottle of wine."

-"Because this is serious. It may be a business deal, but we're entering a partnership, Natasha. And even though we're not lovers, we're certainly each others' confidants. We may be in each others' lives for a very long time or a very short time, but however long it is we are making a commitment to each other."

Alexis looked puzzled. "There is no short time. It's for nine years."

-"Maybe."

-"What do you mean 'maybe'? We agreed. It's in writing."

-"Look, Natasha. I'm not saying that I'm changing our deal. I fully intend to spend the next nine years as your husband. But we can't see the future. Maybe one or both of us decides to end it early?"

Alexis looked down at her hands. "I told you as long as you're discreet, it doesn't matter to me. My family is the only thing I'm wor-"

He interrupted her, "You assume I'm talking about me. And I might be. But I'm also talking about you."

-"I have no intention of ending this marriage. I told you that. I'm not interested in anyone else."

-"You're not interested in anyone else that's available today. But I wonder if that may change."

Alexis shook her head, confused. "I don't understand. What are you saying?"

-"Look. I think you're divine. But for all of your planning and managing, you've never really been able to stop yourself when you've fallen in love. You may find yourself wanting out."

-"I won't."

Karl looked at her, his face seeming to be focused on whether or not to speak his next thought. "Just so you are aware, Julian is most likely going to be paroled within the next two months."

-"What? Who told you that?"

-"Your uncle. He seemed to feel I was dragging my feet, and I suppose he felt that information would provide extra incentive for me to close this deal quickly."

-"Julian has no bearing on whether or not I marry you. Even if he's out of jail, he's no longer a part of my life. He's no longer an option."

He smiled, "If you say so."

-"I'm not lying to you."

-"I don't think you're lying. Not to me anyway." He stood up and started pacing. "This evening is not going how I planned it at all."

Alexis stood and touched his arm lightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to quarrel. I don't know why this means so much to you, but it does. So it means a lot to me. This has all been so lovely. Thank you." She stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek."

-"It is silly, isn't it? I guess I wanted you to have at least one romantic proposal in your life."

-"What do you mean?"

-"If this really is the last time you're getting married, I wanted you to have a proposal that was worthy of you. That wasn't a last minute wedding in Vegas or a vain attempt to keep your child from her murderous father. I wanted you to have one proposal you could crow about. Every woman should have that." He paused. "But if that's too sentimental for you or makes you uncomfortable...well, how about it would be easier for us to share a true story of our engagement with your family then a fake one. It's easier to remember the details this way."

Alexis started laughing. "I'm glad my fiance is practical." She paused before adding. "You're standing on both feet, but you should probably be on one knee. So we keep our stories straight."

Karl smiled. "Of course." He bent on a knee and pulled out a ring box. "I once promised you I'd never lie to you. And I won't. You are a dear friend and an excellent dinner companion. You are smarter than almost anyone I've ever met, and right now-in that dress-you are one of the five most beautiful women I've ever seen. So Natasha Cassadine, will you marry me."

Alexis smiled and took the ring out of the box and placed the sizeable rock on her finger. "Yes, I will marry you. And this ring is gorgeous."

-"Just like you, ma belle."

-"This was a lovely proposal. Thank you."

-"You're welcome." He paused. "OK, let's get into something comfortable and watch television. This dashing gentleman thing takes a lot out of me."

She laughed. "I appreciate the effort."

He winked at her, "It's why you pay me the big bucks."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lunch**

Kristina stood from the sofa and turned to her elder sister. "You done?"

Sam groaned. "I can't eat another slice. Seriously. This baby hates me right now."

Her sister smiled. "You can take the rest of it home with you. She can learn to forgive you when you have it for breakfast tomorrow."

-"I don't want it."

-"Then I'm throwing it out. It's got that poison on it."

-"Pineapple isn't poison."

-"Well, no. Not in its proper place. But mix it with cheese and tomato and it becomes a toxic, noxious inedible combination that belongs in a biohazard bin."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You can always just pick it off, Krissy."

-"It's too late then. The pizza has been contaminated." Kristina took the plates into the kitchen and placed them on top of a growing pile in the sink. She pulled out drawers looking for saran wrap before giving up and wrapping up the slices in tin foil. Sam shuffled into the kitchen and eyed the disarray, as Kristina held up the foiled pizza.

Her sister grabbed it, "I don't want to go, but it is getting late."

-"I know. I have plans tomorrow anyway."

Sam's face brightened. "You do? What are you doing tomorrow? Hanging out with friends, or…"

-"I was going to go for a hike up around the lake."

-"By yourself? Krissy, that's kind of dangerous." Sam looked at her puzzled, "I didn't realize you went hiking. I thought the elliptical was….oh. I get it." Sam rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. Good one."

Kristina burst out laughing. "I almost had you. Seriously, though. I have to go pick out some new fixtures for the bathroom upstairs. It's leaking so the plumber has to come in and replace some of the hardware."

-"That shouldn't take very long, though."

-"I'm sorry. Is there a reason why you're asking me my schedule? Did you want to do something tomorrow?"

Sam shook her head, slightly embarrassed. "No. I just...I just wondered what you did with yourself all day."

Her sister raised her eyebrows, and replied snippily, "I do a lot with myself, thanks."

-"I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

-"OK."

There was a tense silence between the sisters. Sam broke it. "Hey. Thank you for being here for me today. And for just listening. I just needed to get the stuff about Mom off my chest, and I know I was probably being unfair. I appreciate that you didn't start with any conspiracies or try to mend any fences."

Kristina nodded. "Of course. I know that Mom can be hard sometimes, especially lately. But she still loves you Sam. She adores you."

-"I know, I know. I just want everything to be perfect. Patrick is perfect and our family is perfect and now this baby...I'm being kind of selfish and silly. I'll get over it."

-"Sam, it's perfectly normal to be mad at Mom. Just don't...don't let it fester, okay?"

Sam threw her arms around her younger sister. "I don't know what I'd do without you, you know that? Thank you for being the best sister ever."

Kristina broke their embrace, and escorted her guest to the door.

As Sam approached the steps, she turned. "Krissy? I know you're seeing Mom Monday, but could you not mention this? Let me handle it?"

-"Of course." Kristina watched her sister drive away and sighed. She hated lying to Sam, but she was still waiting for Sam to deal with Molly. There was no way she wasn't going to try and fix this particular rift before it expanded into a tear that couldn't be repaired.

* * *

Kristina entered the pub ten minutes early to find her mother waiting for her. She kissed her mother's cheek and raised an eyebrow, signalling to the martini on the table. "It's a late lunch, Mom. But it's not *that* late."

Alexis smiled, "I have a free afternoon. And I felt like it."

The younger woman gave her mother a suspicious look. Mid-day martinis were rare for her mother and non-existent since the start of her CEO stint. Kristina sighed as she sat in her chair. "Let me order a beer. And then you can spill."

-"Spill what?" Alexis shifted nervously.

-"You don't order a cocktail in the middle of the day. And certainly not in the middle of a Monday. It means you're nervous about something and you're trying to calm down. My presumption is that we're about to have a conversation you're not looking forward to, and I'm assuming that's because you don't think I'll react well. So I figure that if you need a drink, I will also need a drink. I'd like to have it in hand before we begin. And now that I think about it? A beer isn't going to do the trick. I'm going for a vodka tonic."

Alexis stared wide-eyed at her daughter, and shifted the olives in her glass as she pulled it up to her lips. She sat silently while Kristina drummed her fingers on the table waiting for her drink. The waitress quickly returned and placed it before the younger woman, immediately turning on her heel and moving to another table.

Kristina looked miffed. "She didn't even ask if we want to order."

-"She probably went to the kitchen to see if they had knives big enough to cut the tension," Alexis murmured under her breath.

-"I heard that." Kristina took a sip and then pointedly turned to her mother. "Spill."

-"OK." Alexis silently contemplated her course of action.

-"Well?"

-"Don't rush me, Kristina. I'm just trying to decide on the order-"

-"Oh God, Mom! There's more than one thing?"

Alexis took on a defensive tone. "Well, nooo. Not exactly."

-"Out with it."

-"OK. The good news first, and then the better news. The good news is that…" Alexis took a deep breath. "I'm getting married."

Kristina paused mid-sip and slowly returned her drink to the table. "Married?"

-"Yes." The smile which started naturally froze as the light faded out of Alexis's eyes at her daughter's reaction.

-"To Karl."

-"No. To your Dad," Alexis snarked impatiently. "Of course to Karl. Who else would I be marrying?"

-"When did this happen?"

-"This weekend."

Alexis held out her hand to show the ring. Kristina cursorily examined it. "It's not very big."

-"That's it? That's all you're going to day? 'It's not very big.'"

-"Sorry. Best wishes." Kristina shrugged under her mother's increasingly withering gaze. "In polite society you offer congratulations to the groom, not the bride." She took a sip and murmured under her breath. "Especially in this case."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "And *I* heard *that.*" She took a deep breath. "Look, I realize you girls are not fans. But I like him very much. And he makes me very happy."

-"You 'like him very much'?" That was all Kristina needed to launch into her defense. "Mom. Listen to yourself. You're talking about marrying a man with the same enthusiasm you'd reserve for...I don't know...a movie review. Or a dress you just bought. Where's the love? Where's the passion?"

-"I do love him. Very much. He makes me very happy." She sighed, "And there is passion. It's just not the kind that I'm used to...or you're used to for that matter. It's not all-consuming. It doesn't burn me up and spit me out. I don't wake up every morning wondering, 'will this be the day when it all collapses under me.' Now I wake up and think, 'This amazing, smart man cares about me. He doesn't endanger my family. He loves me for who I am. He doesn't lie to me-I know where I stand.'"

Kristina reached for her mother's hand. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to throw cold water on your news. But there's something about Karl that doesn't seem right to me."

-"Like what?"

Her daughter shifted uncomfortably. "He marries women for their money."

-"I have a lot of it."

-"Mom. Don't be flippant."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I know this Kristina. It doesn't bother me."

-"How does that not bother you?"

She shrugged. "Because it's not why he's marrying me. Well, okay: correction. It's not the *only* reason he's marrying me. He actually does love me, you know. The fact that I'm rich is a bonus."

-"So he'd marry you if you were poor?"

-"Probably not. But I wouldn't marry him if he was in the mob. Relationships are compromises, Kristina. What it boils down to is that he's the last person I want to talk to at night and the first person I want to speak to in the morning. I feel stronger knowing he's in my corner. I'm excited to marry him...to have a partner."

-"Even though we hate him."

She stared hard at her daughter. "You don't really hate him. He's not your favorite person, but you don't actively dislike him. He's an annoyance to you, nothing more." Kristina looked at her hands, confirming her mother's suspicions. Alexis continued thoughtfully, "Now Sam...Sam may hate him. She definitely doesn't like him. And Molly was actually very happy for me when I called her and told her this morning. I won't lie: that was a surprise. She may have been overdoing it a bit...not sure why though. I need to think about that..." Alexis trailed off.

The table was silent, interrupted only by the waitress who came by to take their food order. It continued for a few uncomfortable minutes after Kristina impulsively ordered them a second round as the waitress left the table. Kristina looked up at Alexis, "You're right."

-"About?"

-"I don't dislike Karl per se. I dislike what he represents."

Alexis looked puzzled. "What he represents? What does he represent?"

-"Distance." Kristina paused hoping her mother would say something, but she was silent waiting for her to continue. "Since the whole thing with Sam and Nikolas...since you became 'Natasha' really...it feels like we've lost you."

A quiet voice asked, "how so?"

-"You're gone a lot. And I'm not talking about the physical distance...the trips to Greece or room at Wyndamere...I'm talking about you...my mother." She shook her head, "I'm not explaining this very well. We're not close. Not like we used to be."

-"I'm sorry you feel that way, sweetheart. This job is all-consuming, and I guess I've let you girls slip. I'm so sorry-I never wanted you to feel that way."

-"See, but it's not the job, Mom. What you were just describing with Karl-you wanted a partner. Since when have you not had one? We were always each other's' confidantes and moral support. But somehow that's not the case anymore. You've disappeared-emotionally."

Tears started to well in Alexis's eyes. "That's not true. You girls are my world. You know that."

-"Look at that world, Mom. Do you know that Sam and Molly rarely speak? Or that Sam spent the weekend in hysterics because you blew her and Danny off? Uncle Ric is a disaster, Julian and Dad are in jail-we're adrift without you." Kristina paused. "You just said we were your world. But Mom, you're *our* world. And to be completely blunt: if I didn't know any better? I'd say you were doing this on purpose. Because this is not you, Mom. This is not you at all."

As the food arrived, Alexis surreptitiously wiped away the tears on her face. They picked at their food in another uncomfortable silence. Once again, it was broken by Kristina-although this time it was by her giggles. Alexis eyed her confused, "What?"

Kristina started to laugh so hard, she was gasping for breath. "Better," she stammered.

-"Better?" Alexis was baffled.

-"You...said...better."

A smile started to crack at the corners of Alexis's mouth. "Kristina, I'm sorry. I don't get the joke."

Her daughter took a few moments to collect herself. She steadied her breathing as an occasional laugh spasmed out of her chest. "You said that was the good news. I can't wait for the better news."

Alexis smiled as Kristina started laughing again. Soon, she joined her. After they both calmed down, Alexis took a deep breath. "Well, I think it's better news. It's an opportunity for you to work at a fashion magazine in New York City."

Kristina eyed her mother and smiled again, although this time it wasn't one of joy-it was rueful. "So I have a job offer for a fashion magazine in New York City. Do you own this magazine? Are you the editor?"

-"Nope."

-"Let me guess. It's Jax's magazine, correct?" Alexis nodded. "And you asked him to give me the job?" Alexis started to protest but Kristina cut her off. "Mom, most people get job offers directly. They don't come through their parents...unless their parents arranged them."

Alexis blushed. "OK, maybe this wasn't the best idea. But it was well-intentioned."

Kristina shook her head in disbelief, "Why would you even do this again? Remember how Yale turned out?"

-"I'm sorry. You're right. I just...I know you always had big dreams, Kristina. And you're bright, and you're hard-working and you're this beautiful woman inside and out. I don't want you to hold yourself back." Alexis took her hand. "I know this was a terrible idea. And maybe you decide 'no way.' But will you promise me you'll think about it? And if this isn't the right opportunity for you, then that's ok. There's another one out there. You'll find it."

Kristina rolled her eyes. "I know you meant well, Mom. But I don't want to leave town. You're here, Sam's here…" she started to giggle again. "Wow. I mean, this was actually worse than you telling me you were marrying Karl."

Alexis started to giggle again, too. "It was pretty bad, wasn't it." She held up her hand over her heart. "I promise not to deliver any more news to you for at least a year."

-"It's OK, Mom. In a weird way, I feel like this is the most fun we've had in months." And with that the two started laughing again. "Besides," Kristina noted as the mirth was dying down. "I can't work for Jax. I actually already have a job."

Her mother was momentarily stunned. "That's great news, Kristina! Since when? What are you doing?"

-"I started yesterday. I'm working in child care right now."

-"That's great. Are you working with a school? You need to be certified to do that-I didn't even know you were taking classes-"

-"-I'm not," Kristina interrupted her. "I have a nanny job."

-"Oh. OK. Who do you work for?"

The smile quickly fell from Alexis's face at Kristina's reply: "Ava Jerome."


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis walked out of the small pub and slid into the back seat of her Mercedes. Her first instinct was to head to Sam's, to pull her eldest into a hug and not let go. But as she glanced at her driver, Yuri, she calculated just how many seconds it would take him to dial Victor's number after she left the car to report on her day. His eyes caught hers in the rear-view mirror as he addressed her in his native tongue:

- _"Where would her Highness like to go?"_

Alexis plastered a fake smile on her face as she replied.

- _"I would like to buy a gift for my future husband. Shall we go to his favorite store?"_

The driver nodded approvingly and set for a small, high-end antique shop that Karl frequented. Alexis had meant to do this later, but she thought Victor would find it reassuring that a lunch with his least favorite Davis child was followed by an act of spousal devotion on the part of her mother.

Once again, Sam would have to wait.

* * *

It had been two days since she left the first message on Sam's phone. That plea-and the ones that followed-went unanswered. Her first instinct was to sit outside the home her eldest shared with Patrick until she arrived, but the move would pique her uncle's interest and not in a good way. Alexis scrolled through her phone until she found Danny's soccer schedule-there was a game in two days. She didn't exactly relish the idea of ambushing her daughter, but she also couldn't let it go.

In the meantime, Alexis had another mess to clean up.

-"You hired my daughter."

Ava had been mid-sentence, poised to explain the artist's interpretation that graced the wall of her gallery. The statement, blurted unexpectedly from Alexis, brought a smirk to the mob boss's lips, as she pivoted to view her potential client.

-"So, I take it we're not looking for new pieces for your office then, *Natasha*?"

Alexis recognized the sarcasm in the added emphasis, but she wasn't sure if there was any venom behind it. "Actually, I am. But I'm not sure any of these pieces capture the Gothic, imperial feel my family tends to favor," she smiled. "However, I think we both know that this appointment was a pretense..."

-"...because I hired your daughter." Ava finished the sentence by repeating Alexis's own. "Well, since we're not actually going to talk about art, perhaps we could go to the offices in the back room."

-"Of course." Alexis had wanted to keep the conversation short and sweet, but the gallery was unexpectedly flooding her with memories of Julian: of dinners, of break-ups and of bruises earned after a few rounds of a very different type of negotiation than she practiced now. It was disconcerting, and she needed the escape to help her focus.

Ava led them back to her office. Alexis sat in a chair that was surprisingly comfortable for its modern design. Ava looked questioningly as she extended a glass of water, "...unless you wanted something stronger?"

-"No. Thank you. This is fine."

The gallery owner sat silently, sizing up Alexis. She shrugged, "Well, Alex-sorry, Natasha, this is your show."

-"Right." Alexis put down the glass. "I don't know what games you're playing with Sonny. But I prefer that whatever they are, you restrict them to *your* daughter and leave *my* daughter out of them."

Ava sat back in her chair, content to let the former attorney lay out her case. "Games with Sonny? You think that hiring Kristina is an attempt to manipulate Sonny?"

-"I think it's a way of sticking it to him."

-"And why would I want to do that?"

Alexis sighed. "I don't know, Ava. All I know is that my daughter is currently working for the most powerful underworld figure in Port Charles. It distresses me. I'd like her to find employment in a less dangerous industry."

-"Then hire her."

-"Excuse me."

-"Hire her." Ava smiled. "You can't do that, though, can you? Because I may be the most powerful underworld figure in Port Charles, but you, madame CEO, are anything but above board."

Alexis's voice became very clipped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

-"Of course you don't. Or won't admit to anyway. But we travel in the same circles, you and I. You just do it through proxies. Don't panic. I don't have any evidence. But there are whispers, Natasha."

-"There are always whispers. My family tried to freeze the world. We have a reputation that is a bit hard to shake. But I'm not here to discuss the PR nightmare that comes with a criminal family-I'm sure you're already well familiar." Alexis paused, "If manipulating Sonny isn't your end game, then why would you hire Kristina? You must know it would needle him."

Ava got up and made her way to the bar. "I'm going to have a martini. Are you sure you don't want one?" Alexis shook her head. "Sonny isn't at all bothered by Kristina working as Avery's nanny. Well, let me correct that. It *bothers* him, but it also has his blessing."

-"You expect me to believe that Sonny blessed this arrangement you have with Kristina. Why would he do that and why would it matter to you? You hate him."

-"Sonny and I have a truce. I watch over people he cares about and he does the same for me."

Alexis wasn't sure she liked this new direction and waved her hand, "I take it back. I don't really care about you and Sonny. If we could get back to Kris-"

-"-don't you want to know who I'm talking about? Who Sonny is watching over for me?"

She let out a long sigh, "I'm not an idiot, Ava. I know who you're talking about. But I don't want to talk about Julian. I want to talk about why you hired Kristina."

-"Wow. You are a cold one." Ava seemed hurt on her brother's behalf and snapped at her guest, "Fine you want to talk about Kristina? We'll talk about Kristina. I hired your daughter because she begged me to spend time with her sister. From what I've been able to ascertain, her existing family relationships had been rather rocky."

-"They're not rocky."

Ava shrugged. "I don't care, actually." She took a moment and continued thoughtfully, "Well, I didn't care then...but I guess I do now. Because I like Kristina. She's a smart girl, she adores her baby sister. And she's one of the few people in Port Charles who has shown me any real kindness. Plus-unlike my other nannies-she has a unique perspective on my daughter's childhood."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "That's one way of putting it. So that's it? That's why you've hired her? You claim you like Kristina...why do this? Why put her in danger? And don't say it's not dangerous Ava, I know. I was Sonny's attorney for years-it's why Kristina exists."

-"Because she needs to do something, Alexis. I had a temporary need, and I asked Kristina to fill it. Not because her future is in childcare but because she needs to get out of that huge house she sits in by herself all day. You're sitting here, all indignant that I gave her a reason to get out of bed in the morning. Then you give her a better reason. You're her mother...do something about it."

Alexis could barely contain her rage. She spoke quietly, "My daughter likes working for you. She loves her sister. My expectation is that she stays safe while she works for you Ava. Because if one hair on her head is harmed? I will blame you."

-"And we all know what happened to the last person who harmed a hair on her head. Your hands aren't exactly clean, Natasha."

Alexis stood and reached for her bag. "There's a misconception about me, Ava. That because I don't like violence, I won't use it to defend my family."

Ava smiled. "Oh, I have no misconceptions about you. You'll use people until you don't need them anymore. And then you throw them aside. Let them rot while you move on." She nodded pointedly to Alexis's left hand. "I see congratulations are in order. I wish him luck. He's going to need it."

Alexis turned to leave and stopped herself when she got to the door. "Your brother left me."

-"Excuse me?"

-"I said your brother left me. Rather suddenly, I may add. He broke my heart."

-"I don't care."

Alexis smiled. "Yes you do. That's why you brought it up. Julian broke my heart and I moved on. But there's something you need to understand, Ava. That while I may be marrying someone else it doesn't mean I don't have an active interest in your brother's well-being. He's the father of my daughter. I care about him like I do Sonny…," a wide smile crossed Alexis's face, "...or Ric." Ava shifted uncomfortably. "Each of my daughters would be devastated if something happened to her father. So I make sure each is protected, insofar as I can. Take your brother for instance…"

-"...my brother?"

-"Yes. Your brother. I'm sure whatever deal you have with Sonny has been very effective in keeping him safe from the threats you know of. I keep him safe from the ones you don't. Sonny, too, as a matter of fact."

-"What are you talking about?"

-"While you and Sonny are both big locally you're not big internationally. And your brother has really shown a talent for pissing people off all around the globe. In particular, there's a group of angry Indonesians who blame him for the massacre that he managed to escape while none of their colleagues did. So far they've gotten two members into the prison-both of whom are gone now. And you...none the wiser. And then there's Sonny. I protect him, too. Not just from the enemies I remember that he's long since forgotten, but from any of the mothers of his children that may want a simpler custody arrangement."

-"I told you I have a truce with Sonny."

-"For now," Alexis smiled. "I also never know what Carly's going to do."

Ava's tone changed immediately. "Do you know at one point that woman told me she was suing for custody of Avery? Can you believe that?" She shook her head bewildered and let the silence fill the room. "So I guess to sum up this meeting, if anything happens to Kristina, you'll hold me personally responsible?"

Alexis opened the door, "That's an adequate summary. I'm glad we understand each other. Have a good day Ava."

-"You too, *Alexis.* I'll make sure I tell Julian you said hello."

* * *

The swarm moved across the grass, swaying from one sideline to another until a ball managed to escape temporarily only to be surrounded again. Alexis saw Sam right away, on the sideline in a folding chair sitting next to Emma. For a moment, she regretted her timing and thought about retreating, but the whistle blew and one of the small players saw her and barrelled toward her.

-"Gramma! You came!"

Alexis scooped up her grandson, thankful she was exercising regularly. As she carried him toward the field, she could see Sam looking at her, expression hidden by her large sunglasses.

-"Gramma, I scored a gow. You missed it." Alexis could hear the disappointment in his voice, and she felt a pang in her chest.

-"That's ok, my love. You don't need to score a goal to impress me." She whispered in his ear. "I already know you're the best player on the field."

-"Are you going to stay for the rest of my game?"

-"Of course? Why else would I come?" She put Danny down. "It looks like your coach is calling you. Go see him, and I'll see you after the game."

-"OK." He ran like a shot to join the other players.

Alexis was only a few yards from Sam. Emma stood up to greet her, "Hi, Ms. Cassadine. Did you want my seat?"

-"No, no. I've been sitting all day. I hear I missed a goal."

-"In this game," Sam mumbled.

Emma turned to Sam. "Is it OK if I go over to the swings? Jen and Kathy from school are over there."

Sam smiled, "How can you leave a game this exciting, Emma?"

Emma laughed, "It's cute and all, but it's frustrating to watch. No one passes or dribbles. It's kind of boring."

-"I know. Go ahead on the swings. But stay where I can see you. And be back in 25 minutes, OK? That's when the game is over."

Sam watched as Emma ran to join her friends. Without turning to her mother she noted, "You may as well sit down. It's going to be awkward for both of us with you standing over me."

Alexis grinned sheepishly. "As opposed to just awkward for me?" Sam sat stony faced. "Sorry. Bad joke." Alexis sat in the chair.

-"I'm surprised you came. Danny's thrilled. I'd thank you, but he'd just gotten accustomed to the idea that you were too busy to come to his games. Now we're going to have to go through the disappointment every time you don't show up all over again."

Alexis recoiled a bit. She knew Sam was upset but she hadn't understood how angry her eldest daughter was. It had been years since she had heard this tone-a harsh critique laden with ill-hidden pain. "I'm sorry. I know I haven't been very reliable."

-"It's OK. I'm used to it. Well, I was used to it. Then I got spoiled. It's not that hard to go back." Sam took off her glasses and looked at her mother. "But he's not used to it. My son adores his aunts and his Gramma. He asks for you constantly. He asks for Molly all the time. He doesn't understand why these women he…" Sam stopped to catch the sob in her throat. "...these women he loves have disappeared from his life."

-"Sam, I haven't disappeared."

-"You have. He's six, Mom. He's not 30. When you're physically not there? You've 'disappeared.'"

-"I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Sam sighed. "You don't get it. Molly's gone and that's my fault. I did something terrible, and she's gone from his life. But you...you choose to to be absent. And that's the worst part of all."

-"Molly is not your fault, Sam."

-"Please. I can't talk about it. I'm sorry I brought it up, but I need you to understand. He's lost so much and he's only six, Mom. And now he's in a place where he has a great dad and an amazing sister. And a new sibling on the way. He has this family that I never had growing up."

-"That's all I want for him, sweetie. That's all I ever wanted for you."

-"Mom. This isn't about you and me. It's about you and my son. I'm not going to have him wondering if he's good enough for you. Or why business is more important than he is."

Alexis felt tears welling in her eyes. "It's not, Sam. Danny means everything to me."

-"You know. There was a time I believed that. And then Nikolas died. And Mom, I don't know what happened. But you changed. Krissy saw it, but Molly and I-we defended you. We made excuses-Nik's death, Julian dumping you then going to jail, the whole Ric thing. But it's been over three years, and I'm not doing it anymore. Whatever this is in front of me? This is you. And I don't like you very much."

-"Sam…"

Sam wiped her cheek before returning her sunglasses to the top of her nose. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't want to do this, and I definitely didn't want to do this here. Here's my bottom line: if you can't be present all the time? Then don't be present any of the time. I love you, but I'll make it without you. I've done it before."

Alexis watched as her daughter stood. She folded up her chair and turned to make her way to the park when her eye caught Alexis's left hand. "Jesus, Mom. Were you not even going to tell me this?" She shook her head sadly. "I'm going to go watch Emma on the swings. Please stay until the game is over? Danny is so excited you're here. Don't ruin this for him."

-"Of course not," Alexis whispered. She turned to watch the game, desperately squeezing her eyes to clear them of the tears that obscured her view of Danny lost in a sea of kindergarteners, helplessly following the ball.

* * *

Alexis managed to hide her sadness from Danny long enough to replay his on-the-field triumphs. She listened to him excitedly talk about the game, his favorite soccer player, his funny coach and all the other anecdotes that comprised his world. As she passed him to his mother, he clung to her arm, "Gramma, when will I see you again?"

-"Soon."

-"When?"

-"So. I was thinking of having a big party and having your mom and me and your aunts all together like we used to. What do you think of that?"

-"Will Aunt Kristina be there?"

-"Sure."

-"Will she bring Avery?"

Alexis looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, sweetheart. She may not be able to make it."

-"Will Aunt Molly be there?"

-"Yes."

Sam stepped in, "Actually Danny, Aunt Molly is really busy. Remember how I told you she lived in the city? So she may not be able to come, but she'll try."

Alexis stared at Sam, and reached up to rub her daughter's arm. "She'll be there, Danny. I promise."

* * *

The car pulled into the lake house's former driveway, and Alexis was unsure how she'd arrived there. After Danny's game, she got in the car and started driving, thinking not of her destination but of her foresight in leaving Yuri home.

Alexis pulled up to the house's old foundation, long since cleared of the ash and debris. Victor had insisted a year ago she sell the land, but Alexis had wanted to hold on to it. So she sold it to herself, or rather, a company she'd purposely created as a front. At some point, Victor would find it, and she would lose the lake house for good. But for now it was still hers.

She wrapped her coat tighter as she approached the dock. The wooden bench Jax had installed when she had cancer was untouched by the explosion, and she walked to the end of the dock to sit on it.

The cancer-that time in her life was when her family was forged. Her and her girls-well, Sam took a little longer-built bonds then that she was sure would never break. Alexis had counted on them to hold strong during this latest crisis, but she had wildly miscalculated. After three years, her odd behavior was no longer considered an aberration. The wedges she'd created were meant to be temporary, but after all this time were they now permanent fixtures?

As she took stock she saw Sam, ready to move on without her, even if it broke her. Ava's assessment of Kristina was spot on-she was a depressed mess, turning to Ava of all people for the family she used to find under Alexis's roof. And Alexis had been pretending that Molly's steady demeanor on calls meant she was fine. But Molly was never home, and that was a decidedly un-Molly characteristic.

And then Danny-half his life he'd lived through this discord. Is this how he saw their family? Did he even remember what it was like when the Davis girls were a humming, unbreakable unit?

Alexis's tears wouldn't stop as she realized what she'd done: in her attempts to save her family, she'd destroyed it. It was better than being dead, but why was that the only choice? She only needed six more months before Victor was out of their lives for good, but she didn't think her family would make it. She needed to adapt, to make concessions and take some risks. There had to be another path, and Alexis would find it.

She had already committed to the first step, and that would be the hardest: fulfilling her promise to Danny and getting all of her girls together in the same room. She stood, wiped her tears from her cheeks and took out her phone.

-"Molly, it's Mom. Give me a call when you get this. I want to talk to you about Thanksgiving."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Piece**

She stared out the window watching as the trees whipped by. The warm fall weather had pushed the brilliant foliage into late October, and remnants of the brilliant colors adorned the mostly bare branches.

They pulled into a station two stops before Port Charles. The digital ad displays and sleek metal benches adorning the platform differentiated this stop from the others along the line. It was relatively new, the result of a detour of tracks to reconnect Port Charles to the rest of the world following the explosive day of her birth.

Molly had spent much of her trip thinking about that day-about the stories her mother would tell her: being born in a cave, her father by her side willing her to live, her sister working to save them all. The story was perfectly calibrated to tap into the sense of romance and adventure Molly found from the books along her shelves, and she would beg her mother to retell it.

But Molly was no longer an adolescent. She had stopped accepting family lore as fact the day during Julian's trial when her life exploded. Now she knew the truth of her birth-that her mother was running away from her adulterous father after he had humiliated her in a room full of wedding guests, that the bomb that almost killed them all was set by a madman her mother had freed, that her father's mistress-who was also her uncle's girlfriend-had been killed.

It had taken her two months to put together all of those pieces. And then she slowly, meticulously and doggedly investigated every tale she had ever heard. She now knew about her father's proclivities for self-destruction and the collateral damage he caused, about her sister's con-artist past, about how her grandmother really died, and about the people her Uncle Sonny and Jason had killed.

But it was the puzzle of Alexis Davis that Molly spent years trying to deconstruct. Her fervor morphed into an obsession, with each new fact opening a new path or road that ultimately led back to Molly's picture of her mother. The destination never changed, but the journeys were different. Molly was no longer looking at just who her mother presented herself to be, but she was looking to understand why.

Her investigations had demanded a self-imposed exile to give her the time and space to figure out who her family was. But it was now time to come home. Because after months of interviews, archive searches, photograph hunts, and one trip to Greece, Molly had finally finished the portrait of her mother to turn around and find a leftover piece on the table: Natasha Cassadine.

* * *

"Kristina!" she squealed as she ran to her sister. The girls hugged tightly before the elder girl broke the embrace, picking up the handle of Molly's suitcase as she rolled it through the parking lot.

-"C'mon. We gotta move. We're late."

-"How are we late? The train was five minutes early, Krissy."

-"I know. But we have to get a cocktail or two in us before dinner."

-"Wait? What dinner?"

Kristina rolled her eyes. "You didn't think you'd come back here and not get a dinner at Wyndemere, did you?"

-"Kristina, I'm here for five days. Mom needs to chill."

Her sister smiled. "Oh, this isn't Mom. This is Uncle Victor. The only Davis girl he can stand is home, and he's beside himself with joy."

-"He likes all of us," Molly offered unconvincingly.

-"Sure he does." Kristina added sarcastically.

Molly put on her seat belt and tried to ignore the pit in her stomach.

* * *

The girls emerged from the Floating Rib and walked the two blocks to the launch. Kristina swayed a bit on her heels and used her sister's elbow to steady herself as she walked.

-"Are you OK?"

-"Yup. Just enough to get through this dinner."

-"Or...you know...maybe a little more? Kristina, what's up with you?"

Kristina shrugged in response. "Nothing I want to talk about now." She leaned in and hugged her sister, "I'm just really glad you're home."

* * *

-"Can I make you a drink before your daughters arrive?"

-"Please."

-"Are you nervous?"

Alexis smiled, "I'm not the one who has anything to be nervous about. How are you holding up?"

-"I've dealt with jealous husbands, angry mistresses and my four ex-wives. I think I can handle your two girls."

She inhaled through her teeth, "Whoops. Already in trouble. I have three girls."

-"Sam's not coming. So I only have to worry about two tonight."

-"True. And you don't really have to worry about Molly. She doesn't hate you. Kristina doesn't hate you either. She's just...in a mood. And I'd say Sam doesn't hate you but…"

-"...we promised we wouldn't lie to each other?" He smiled and handed her the martini. "I understand. She feels like I'm taking her father's place." Alexis noticeably tensed. "I'm sorry. That didn't come out how I intended."

Alexis grimaced. "Of course. But you're not taking her father's place." She sipped from her glass. "And if we're being honest, she doesn't even really hate you. She just hates me right now. The two of you will be fine...eventually."

-"Who will be fine, Natasha? Who is giving your betrothed such difficulties?" Victor's entrance forced smiles from the rooms occupants.

-"I was just quelling my fiance's fears," Alexis answered in a light tone. "Karl is nervous about being a daddy to three girls," she teased.

Victor nodded, "I see how it can be intimidating. Natasha's children weren't brought up in the same world we were. Their fathers are positively feral. If you really wanted to fit in, you'd need to go to jail. Her girls are used to that."

Alexis felt the color rise in her neck as Karl squeezed her hand, "On both sides of their family."

The uncomfortable silence was broken by the sound of the doorbell. Karl lifted Alexis's hand to his lips and winked. "I'll go greet the girls."

Victor waited until her fiance was out of earshot before turning to his niece, "he is feeling awfully *comfortable* in his place, Natasha."

Alexis sighed. "You wanted me to marry him. You wanted this illusion. If you don't want him to make snide comments to you than don't force him to feel like he needs to be gallant."

-"I didn't make a snide comment."

-"Oh, please. My exes are 'feral'?" Alexis rolled her eyes.

-"They are."

-"Fine. Whatever. Just remember the deal. Around Thanksgiving. You let me spend it with the girls…"

-"...and you get married by the end of the month. I'm not sure *why* exactly I'm making this deal, Natasha."

She stood firm. "We've been through this. My girls are feeling neglected. When they feel neglected, they start getting nosy."

-"And I can always cut off their noses to spite their face. So to speak."

Alexis picked up on his malevolent intent. "It won't get that far. They just want time with their mom. They'll get that. And then you won't have a complication you'll need to handle. Because as I've told you before. If you touch my girls…"

Victor waved her off. "Yes, yes, yes. This conversation bored me the first 300 times we had it. I know how the board is arranged Natasha. I *made* the board."

* * *

Kristina gave her coat to Alfred and shivered. "I hate this place. I can't wait to leave."

Molly smirked, "you sound like mom used to. Why are you acting so weird?"

-"I don't want to be here. I think Victor's creepy and the Baron is just…"

-"...is just delighted to have you join us." Karl entered and offered a slight bow. "Kristina, Molly. A pleasure to see you both."

Molly glanced at her sister. "It's wonderful to see you again. And congratulations. You're a very lucky man."

-"*Very* lucky," Kristina added under her breath. Molly's glare shamed her temporarily. "I apologize. That was rude."

Karl smiled, "but accurate. I *am* very lucky your mother has agreed to become my wife. And I will work very hard to make her happy. I promise."

Molly smiled, "I know you will." Kristina nodded, and Molly turned to her soon-to-be stepfather. "So, should we head in?"

Karl tilted his head. "Right this way. I left your mother with your uncle near the bar." He whispered conspiratorially, "she probably needs rescuing by now."

Molly grinned. "Uncle Victor can be demanding, but he means well." Kristina rolled her eyes and walked in ahead of them.

* * *

The small group retired to the living room for post-dinner coffee. Kristina huddled in the corner with Karl, as the two of them finished their wine. They had found common ground during the dinner, as Kristina sought to avoid Victor's gaze and turned to Karl for conversation. Her efforts were not needed, as Victor only had eyes for Molly.

-"I'm sorry the weather is so rainy this weekend, Molly. Perhaps if it clears up and gets a little warmer, we could go on a ride? Like we used to."

Molly held her breath and smiled, "I'd love to, Uncle. But I'm afraid we have plans this weekend."

-"That we do!" Alexis jumped in. "As I mentioned, Uncle, we'll be having a girls' weekend for the holiday."

-"The whole weekend?" Victor asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alexis maintained her composure; she was practiced at suppressing her rage in her uncle's presence. "Yes, Uncle. I apologize, I thought we'd discussed this. The girls and I have a weekend planned just for us."

-"That seems awfully indulgent, Natasha. Surely you wouldn't want to leave your fiance unattended?"

Karl looked to Alexis and jumped in, "I actually insisted, Victor. My love is getting married for the last time, and she requires a proper hen party. Her daughters have kindly volunteered."

Victor smiled. "Well, then I can hardly object, can I? I do hope Samantha will be well enough to join you. I have so missed her."

-"She'll be fine," Kristina offered pointedly, suspecting that her uncle's wishes weren't kindly intended. Seeking to defend her sister, she added, "It's just a little morning sickness. Her nausea usually wraps up at the end of the first trimester."

The room was quiet and Kristina looked from her mother to Victor and back to her mother. Alexis's face was unreadable. Doubt spread across Kristina's face, "Did I say something wrong?"

-"Of course not, Kristina. You're 100% right," Molly jumped in, rescuing her sister. "With Danny she was sick for weeks, and then one day she woke up an entirely new person." Molly felt better as she watched Kristina's tension dissipate-until she caught the cold stare Victor aimed at her mother.

-"I hadn't planned on sharing Sam's news with you yet, Uncle. Sam's had issues with her pregnancies in the past, and she'd asked me not to share until she was clear of her first trimester," Alexis smiled sweetly. "My plan was to surprise you after Thanksgiving. I knew how pleased you'd be that the Cassadine were expanding."

Molly thought she detected a twinkle in her uncle's eye as he picked up the bell and summoned the help. "Alfred, please bring me a bottle of champagne. It seems we have a toast to make." He turned to his niece. "Natasha, remind me-is it bad luck to toast someone who isn't present in the room? Perhaps if we toast to another loved one joining the fold. I know how precious your grandchildren are to you. You must be beside yourself."

Alexis smiled tightly, "we can certainly toast, Uncle. It's a cause for celebration. I'll make sure we relay your best wishes to Sam when we see her."

-"Of course, of course." Alfred handed out the glasses to the room. "To Samantha and Patrick and their new little one. May he or she live a long, healthy and prosperous life."

* * *

The girls needed a moment to steady themselves as they disembarked from the launch: Kristina's balance hampered by wine while Molly's by a lack of launch practice. As they got out of earshot of the captain, Kristina let out a long breath. "Please, Molly. I need some tequila after that night."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Really, because it seemed like you were self-medicating during the dinner with all that wine. Don't you need to work tomorrow?"

-"Nope. I have a day off tomorrow. Please Molly? I need to unwind from that dinner, and I need for us to talk about how strange it was." They'd reached the Floating Rib, and Kristina held the door for her sister.

Molly felt herself stiffen, and walked through quickly to hide her face from her sister. She retained control by the time she got to the barstool. "Strange? I didn't think it was that weird. I mean, sure it was a little uncomfortable around Karl, but he's *way* better than some of mom's other boyfriends. And if I'm being fair? Way better than the fathers of her kids. At least he's not in jail."

Kristina smiled, "Oh, a dig at my dad? Do you really want to compare fathers right now?" She flagged down the bartender and ordered two shots of tequila.

-"No," Molly smiled. "Point taken."

-"Besides. I wasn't talking about Karl...He's fine," Kristina offered reluctantly. "It's Victor. He just gives me the creeps. He's so *perfect* but it's so….I don't know. Phony. Like he's this Bond villain, you know?"

Molly giggled. "No, I don't know." She slammed down her shot glass, and immediately started sucking on a lemon. "OK. I need something less shotty if we're going to stay here."

Kristina's face lit up. "OK. How about just a beer?"

-"Deal"

Kristina ordered two pints. "Come on, Molls. You don't find him weird. Like there's this veneer to him. And it's like it's contagious, because Mom gets it, too."

Molly's interest was piqued, "how so?"

-"I don't know how to describe it. Like that whole thing with the toast and Sam's baby. He's just so weird how he talks to Mom. But he's so *nice* at the same time. And then it's like she's placating him or something...but there isn't anything to placate."

-"Well, he is the eldest member of a very traditional family. Mom's gone full Cassadine. She needs to humor him now out of deference to his station. He is the oldest male. Even though Spencer's the prince, that status merits a lot of respect."

-"Look, I just feel like it's off."

-"I get it, I just don't think there's anything insidious going on. We're just seeing Mom in a different position. She's never really cowed to anyone, and now she's cowing to Victor because it's tradition."

Kristina sighed. "I know this whole discussion was my idea, but I'd rather not have it. I feel like every time I bring this up, we just end up fighting about it. And I don't see you enough to fight about stuff like this."

Molly grabbed her sister's hand. "Kristina. You can always talk to me. About anything. ANYTHING."

-"It doesn't always feel like that."

-"You can."

A wicked smile crossed her sister's face. "Prove it. Are you going to see Sam tomorrow?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Maybe? I don't really know."

-"You have to see her, Molly. This is out of hand. She's your sister. She's getting married. To Patrick. You LOVE Patrick."

-"I know, I know, I know," Molly snapped in frustration. "It's just hard. I was so angry I let this whole thing get away from me. Now I don't know what to do. I mean I see the destination but I don't know how to get there. But I will see her, I promise."

Kristina raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I believe you. But if you need to talk it through, I'm here for you. And if you don't see her this time, there's always the next visit. HOWEVER," she paused dramatically.

-"What?"

-"If you don't see Danny? I'll kick your ass from here all the way back to New York. And then all the way back to Port Charles to his front door so he can see his Aunt Molly."

-"I miss him so much."

-"Right. So fix this."

* * *

She sat at a table looking around the room at the inmates speaking to their loved ones. She had anticipated speaking to Sonny behind a wall of plastic through a phone, and the open room made her nervous. A couple in the corner caught her attention as she tried to fight the boredom of waiting, and her ears straining to hear their story picked up a guard's direction: "Corinthos. Your daughter is at table eight."

Sonny's eyebrows raised in surprise as he crossed the room, and sat in the chair across from her. He flashed his dimples and noted, "I'm surprised you're here. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you. You look great, by the way."

-"I'm sorry. It really is good to see you, though."

-"No apology necessary. You never have to apologize to me." He was silent for a bit. "So...where is my daughter?"

-"She was sleeping when I left her. I came into town last night, and we hadn't seen each other in a while so we celebrated."

Sonny smiled. "OK. So I'm sure this is gonna be good. I'll wait for whenever you're ready."

Molly took a deep breath. "I need to see you because I have a lot of questions."

Sonny nodded. "About your parents? I don't know what I can share about that."

-"About one of my parents."

He sighed. "Molly, there's not a lot I can tell you about your dad except that he loves you."

Molly shook her head fiercely. "Not that parent. The other one."

-"OK." If Sonny was surprised, he didn't show it. "What's this all about, Molly?"

-"I have questions about my mother."

-"I gather that," he said kindly. "I mean why are you here pretending to be Kristina? Why are you coming to me for questions about your mother?"

She looked intently at her uncle. "Because my questions are about my mother and her relationship to the Cassadines. Because I don't think 'Natasha Cassadine' was some reaction to Nikolas's death. Because coming here to visit you would arouse suspicion as I have never visited you, so I'm pretending to be Kristina because that would make sense to anyone checking the logs. And finally, because you're my only link to the person I really need to talk to: Julian Jerome."

Sonny was quiet. "Does Kristina know you're here?"

-"No. No one does. As far as everyone else is concerned, Molly is oblivious as always, head in a book, focused on her studies."

Sonny smiled, shaking his head. "Man, you remind me of your mother." He considered her as he drummed his fingers on the table. "Cassadines, huh? OK 'Kristina'-what can I do for you?"


End file.
